Maleficent: Mistress of Evil/Credits
Full credits for Maleficent: Mistress of Evil. Logos Opening DISNEY presents Maleficent: Mistress of Evil Closing Directed by JOACHIM RØNNING Written by LINDA WOOLVERTON and NOAH HARPSTER & MICAH FITZERMAN-BLUE Produced by JOE ROTH, p.g.a. ANGELINA JOLIE DUNCAN HENDERSON, p.g.a. Executive Producers JEFF KIRSCHENBAUM MATT SMITH MICHAEL VIEIRA LINDA WOOLVERTON Director of Photography HENRY BRAHAM, BSC Production Designer PATRICK TATOPOULOS Film Editors LAURA JENNINGS CRAIG WOOD, ACE Costume Designer ELLEN MIROJNICK Co-Producers NIKKI PENNY R.J. MINO ZACK ROTH Visual Effects Supervisor GARY BROZENICH Music by GEOFF ZANELLI Casting by REG POERSCOUT-EDGERTON, CSA Angelina Jolie Elle Fanning Chiwetel Ejiofor Sam Riley Ed Skrein Imelda Staunton Juno Temple Lesley Manville and Michelle Pfeiffer A ROTH FILMS Production A JOACHIM RØNNING Film Crawl Art Unit Production Manager R.J. MINO Unit Production Manager JOAN SCHNEIDER First Assistant Director CHRIS CASTALDI Second Assistant Director MATTHEW SHARP Second Unit Directors SIMON CRANE UBBE HAAVIND Based on characters from Disney’s Sleeping Beauty and La Belle au Bois Dormant written by Charles Perrault Associate Producers CHRIS CASTALDI BRYAN H. CARROLL CAST Coming soon! Stunts TBA SECOND UNIT Coming soon! SPLINTER UNIT MOCAP UNIT Coming soon! PHOTOGRAMMETRY CYBER SCANNING BY CLEAR ANGLE STUDIOS LTD Coming soon! ADDITIONAL PHOTOGRAPHY Coming soon! SECOND UNIT SPLINTER/C CAMERA UNIT Digital Projection Technology & Managed Services Provided by CHRISTIE VISUAL EFFECTS BY MPC Visual Effects Production Managers TALLULAH BAKER ALANNAH BELANGER DAVID DE SOMMA PAUL DIB HELEN MCAVOY-JAMES KATIE-LEIGH MURRAY SIDDHARTH NATARAJAN MEGH ANIL SHARMA ISHA VAN MOORT NICOLE WHITMORE TOBIAS GRAA WINBLAD Visual Effects Executive Producers CHRISTINA GRAHAM PHILIP GREENLOW CECILIA MARIN CHRISTIAN ROBERTON VFX Production BRETT ABLENAS YASURI ARIZA VIVEK ARORA KIREAN BOUGHAN DANIEL BRITTIN NATASHA BROWN EMILIE CARON-VIEILLE JAMES CHANTER SIMRET CHEEMA-INNIS KEVAL CHETAN AMELIE ANNE CHUCHE JOSEPHINE CHURCHILL JAYCEN COOK LOU DATCHENS AAKANKSHA DUBEY LORILEE EVANS KEVIN FRIEL EZEQUIEL GERSZONOWITZ E’MYA GREENE LIAT HAR GIL MITHUN HARIKUMAR SHASHIDHAR HEBBAR ANGELA HERMANN OLIVIA HUI BELINDA ISSACS PATRICK JAMIESON KELLY JARVIS VIVEK KARUNAKARAN ALINA KOROTKOVA OLGA KOWALCZYK SNEHN KURUVILLA MAIWENN LE BORGNE JONATHAN LINCHET ERIN LOUIS-SEIZE ANTONY MANDELA TERESA MARY MATHEW EARL JOHN MECHAVEZ ELIZABETH MRAD AARON NG VERONIQUE NOIRIEL BARRA O’DUBHGHAILL ASHISH PM JANA PŠENKOVÁ SARAVANAN R AMY RADFORD BALARAM RANGANATHAN LEEMA ROSE ALBERTO SEDANO LANCELLOTTI APURVA SHARMA SHAOYU SIAO ROXANNE SIBILSKI SHRADDHA SINGH DEEPIKA SONTI MEGAN THOMPSON MEGAN TREZISE DARREN USHER SREEREKH V CALA VALENTINA SAURAV VARMA CAROLINA VAZQUEZ ALINE VEIGA CHRIS VERMEULEN JASMINE WANG Lead Digital Artists SAJEER ABDULSALAM LOURENÇO ABREU ARIF AKCA JONATHAN ATTENBOROUGH THOMAS BANULS FELIPE BECKMAN RICHARD BELL DHANANJAY BIND OLI CLARKE SEBASTIEN CORNE SAM COX TIMOTHY CROWSON MARC CZERWIEC OLIVER DALE CHINMAY DAS HASLINA DASLEY GUARAV DUBEY SIMON DYE MARCO EDEL ROLANDI HESHAM EISSA PEDRAM ETEBARZADEH ANOUCHKA FARRENC JESUS FERNANDEZ CALDERON GIANLUCA FRATELLINI JASON GAGNON ABHIJEET GAIKWAD NIC GROOT BLUEMINK MAXIME GUILLEMIN AYANAVA GUPTA JAKE HARRELL MIKE HEDGES FRANCOIS HENDRIK DE VILLIERS SAMANTHA HISCOCK SHARAN KUMAR HOSUR FRANCESC IZQUIERDO STEPHEN JOLLEY SHRINIDHI K SUDHEESH KATTIL BENCY KOSHYMATHEW ARUN RAJ KUMAR M KISHORE KUMAR R VADIRAJ KUPANESHI BALAJI KUTTY PREMKUMAR POOJA LANJEKAR THOMAS LEMOINE STEVEN LOVELL PRUTHVIRAJ M B SURYAKANTA MAHUNTA GURU MANDE GOKULAKRISHNAN MANI SAAD MASALKAR YVONNE MEJIA JOBIN MICHAEL SVEN MULLER RUDRESH N NAIK PRASHANT NAIR ALEKSANDR OPLANCHUK BALAJI P SAJITH P S ANKIT PATIL VIJAYAN PAULSAMI ANDREAS PUENTE KARTHIK R BHARDWAJ CHENTHIL RAJAGOPAL SRIRAM RAJARAM ANUPAM RAKSHIT VENKATESH RAMU KOVVURI RAMESH REDDY KRISTIAN REJEK MARGAUX REVOL ARNAB SANYAL SOURABH SAXENA JAKOB SCHMIDT BINAL SHAH AMIY SHRIVASTAVA AMIT SIKARWAR PURAB SINGH PRASHANT SINGH JEENE SREEKANTHANAIDU HIMANSHU SRIVASTAVA KOSTAS STREVLOS HE SUN ANDREANNE TREMBLAY VIVEK V NAIR KAMALAKKANNAN VAIRAKKANNU QUENTIN VOGEL STEPHANIE WAGNER WINEETH WILSON LOIC ZIMMERMANN Digital Artists BHARGAVA A J KARIM ABDELHAMID EMAN ABDUL-RAZZAK GANESH R ACHARYA LUIS IVAN AGUILAR TORRES RASHID AHAMED OMAIKEL ALFARO YASMINE ALTAWELL SAMADHAN ANDHARE KUMAR ANKUR CHIARA ANTELMI JAVIER ARGENTE GÓMEZ POTHANA ARJUNARAO DAVID ARMITAGE MADINENI ARUN KUMAR PANNEERSELVAM ARUNACHALAM VINAY B SUNIL B ANU BABU SUNIL BAJIRAO PATIL ENDRE BALINT RONALD BANDELA MARK BARRETT THOMAS BATTISTETTI LUDOVIC BEGUE BIKASH BEHERA SEBASTIEN BELEC ALEXANDRE BELLEFEUILLE ARNAUD BELLOUR FELIX BENNING AVRA BERA ANIKET BHAGAT KELLA VIJAYA BHASKARARAO PONNALA BHASKER GAUTAM BHATI SOUMO BHATTACHARJEE BHUSHAN BHONDE SUNIL BIRAJDAR DINESH BOBADE VENU BOJANAPALLI DAISY BONAR IGOR BONDAR VIJAY BONDE L BOOPATHY ARIANNA BRAGAGLIA THOMAS BROCKMANN JEREMY BROUWER SERGEY BURDUKOV OSCAR BURGOS GOMEZ JENNIFER BURY BALKRISHAN C LISIEUX CALANDRO MATTHIEU CANTAT JULIA CAPLIN TOM CARTER ADRIÁN CASTRO VIEJO MICHAEL CAUCHI GABRIELA CERVANTES CELHAY NALLA VENKATA CHAITANYA AMIT CHAKRABORTY PRASAD CHANDWADKAR NATASHA CHAPMAN JOSEPH CHARETTE CLEMENT FORTUNA CHARTIER MAYUR CHAUDHARI VARSHA KISAN CHAUDHARI DHARMIL CHAUHAN HARIT CHAVDA MARLENE CHAZOT HARSHA VARDHAN CHERUKURU JAMES CHEW JOE CHIANG UGANDHAR CHILAKURI ANA CHINATTO VASSOLER ANDREW HUNG CHIU YONGJOON CHOI RUSSELL CHOU YOGESH CHOUDHARY KAUSHAL CHOUHAN JOYDEEP CHOWDHURY MELISSA COAREZZA JOAO COELHO BARROS DIAS IGNACIO CORRALES ANTONIO CORTES BEAUMAN COTY DOMINIC COYLE STEPHEN CUNNANE CHRISTIAN CUNNINGHAM HRUSHIKESH DAHIBHATE MATT DAHMS RAHILKUMAR DARJI NIRAJ DARJI GOPINATH DAS KAJARI DAS JAYANTA DAS MAKIREDDI DASARADHUDU RUSHI DAVE JAYESH DAVE FEDERICO DE CIANTIS NITESH DEOKAR LAKHAN DHAMEJA SATISH DIDDI FREDERIC DIERSTEIN PLAMEN DIMITROV MARTIN JAMES DOYON VICTOR DUFAYARD NARAYAN DULEY MIREIA DURAN HUGUET HENRIK EIA PRAVEEN ELLANKO YUANDONG (FRANK) FENG VANESSA FERNÁNDEZ CALLE GARETH FITZGERALD NORIHITO FUKUDA AKHIL G MARIE GADAUD PRASAD GAIKWAD MANIMALA GAMPA JETTI KUMAR GANESH RAMANJANEYULU GANGALA CARLOS GARCIA BARRAGAN ESTEBAN GENRE JAZELET MOHIP GHOSH ARUNABHA GHOSH LOLA GILLE DHANRAJ GITTE MAHENDRA GOLAY ARTURO GOMEZ HECTOR GONZALEZ CHELSEA GOODCHILD CHINTHALA GOPI VALIMADU GOPI SIMON GREEN DENNIS GRONAU BARTOSZ GRZYBOWSKI CRISTIAN GUERRESCHI CAMILLA GUERRINA PIERRE GUILPAIN SOFIA GUIX ANISHA GUPTA SAKSHI GUPTA SHUBHAM GUPTA SHIVAKANT GUPTA SURAJ GURUNG ALINA HADFIELD MAHADEV HAJONG NORA HANSENBERGER BEN HAWKYARD PABLO HERAS LOPEZ ALEXANDER HEWITT ROBERT HINCHEY HANA HIROSAKA HUY HO STEFAN HOARE JULIAN HORLAVILLE ONDREJ HUDECEK LIZ HUME SANAZ IMANZADEH S.JOHN IRUDAYARAJ SNEHAL ISHWAR BOBATE HARSHAD JADHAV ABHISHEK JADHAV ABHISHEK JAIN SOMIL JAIN PONTUS JAKOBSSON SOVAN JANA INDRANIL JANA RIDDHI JAYSUKH UPADHYAY ÁLVARO JIMÉNEZ HERRERA SARAH JOHNSON SUVI JOKINIEMI LIAM JONES ASHWIN JOSHI YASHWANTH K GANAPATHI KARUMBAIAH KADEMADA ROHIT KAMBLE BHUSHAN KAMBLE UNDELA KAMESWARA REDDY SRI KRISHNA KAMINENI MINSEOK KANG MAHESH KANNEBOINA SELMAN KANTARCI SWARAJ KANTHIKAR YU SUI KAO YU WEI KAO BRANDON LEE KARCHER HARIPRASAD KARNALA NATSUMI KASAGI KATSUSHI KATAYAMA RYOICHI KATO SUKHPREET KAUR YOGESH KAUSHAL LUCAS KAZAKEVICIUS LOUISA KERRACHE FIROJ ALI KHAN JABED KHAN SANKET BHALCHANDRA KHEDEKAR NYOUNG KIM STEPHEN KING SHAJI KK BORIS KLIMENKO MACK KNIGHTS NIKHIL KORPAD RAHUL KOTHARI MANOLYA KULKOYLU RAHUL SURESH KUMAR KOVURU RAVI KUMAR NADIPELLI RAKESH KUMAR VIJAY KUMAR DINESH KUMAR FANINDRA KUMAR K KRANTHI KUMAR MUKESH KUMAR MADHAV KUMAR ADHIKARI RATAN KUMAR MAHATO BIPIN KUMAR SINGH SURESH KUMAR V ANDREA LACEDELLI LOICIA LAGILLIER LEANDRE LAGRANGE SHEKHAR LAHASE MARY LAPENA RORY GARY LASSEN EDWARD LAVIN BOON HOE LAW TITIANE LEBEL GWENDOLINE LEBNOUJ GAEUN LEE MINGUK LEE CHAN HOH LEE DANIEL CHUNGHWAN LEE IGOR LEMENTY JOE LEVAC BOLUN LI HAILIN LIAO PRASHANT LIMKAR ANDRE LIN WEI LIU JIARUI LIU VIJAYATA LOHALEKAR PURVA LOKHANDE HEMANTH M VIJAYAKUMAR M LINGESH M TOTAPALLI MADHU ROSHAN MAHARJAN UPPALA MAHESH ABDUL MAJEED RIJUTA MAJUMDAR ARON MAKKAI ANTAM MALAKAR JEROME MALEVEZ RAJESH MANAYIL MD ASFAK MANDAL SRIKANTH MANGIPUDI SURU MANIKANTA TATANABOYINA MANIKUMARI OLIVIA-GREY MARCONTELL AJITH KUMAR MARIARAJ AMIT MARSHAL DAVID MARTIN ASAHEL MARTINEZ DONALD MCCORQUODALE SALONI MEHTA ISKANDER MELLAKH RODRIGO MENDES DANIEL MENDEZ MICHELE MENNONNA JULIA MERKSCHIEN FABIO MESSINA JIGAR MHAPRALKAR MEHERZAD MINBATTIWALA BAPTISTE MIQUEL ANDREAS MISCHOK HEMANT MISHRA JAY MISHRA PARESH K. MISTRY KENNETH MO ALEX MOED PRABU MOHAN ANSHUMAN MOHANTY SANDIP MONDAL BAPPA MONDAL ENRIQUE MORALES MUNOZ BENOIT MORANNE ALEXIA VANNIA MORENO OBANDO DARIO MORITTU SOURABH MUKHERJEE MANIKANDAN N RAJASHEKHAR NADIMINTI KEIKO NAGASHIMA NOZOMI NAKANO RIMA VINOD NAKER AKULA NAGA NALINI BALACHANDAR NATARAJAN MACHA NATER TAPAN NATH IRENE NAVARRO SANCHEZ SWAYAM NAYAK PATHAN MD NAZEER KHAN MARIJUS NEVERDAUSKIS JACK NIEDERER THOMAS NIVET PRASHANT NIVRUTIRAO PANCHSHIL EDMOND NOLAN SHIHAS NS GAVIREDDY OBUL REDDY PATRICK O’CONNOR JOSHUA OGLE GUNDA OM PRATAP MEREDITH O’MALLEY NITESH OMPRAKASH SHARMA HERNAN OROZCO ARUN P R SIVA KUMAR PADALA CAITLIN PAGE ADITYA KUMAR PANDEY RATNAM PANDYA ALESSIO PAOLETTI YOGESH PARAB JEETH PARAMBANDAVIDA JYOTI PARASRAMPURIA RANJIT PARIT RYAN PARK ANDRES PATARROYO SARZEEL PATHAN PRASHANT PATIL MANOJ PATIL PRASANTA PAUL MAYUR PAWAR IGNACIO PENA CLARISSA PEÑA VICTOR PEREZ AISHWARYA PILLAY ALEX POTTS RODRIGO POUT LEZAUN APARNA PRAKASH POWALE SAMEER PREM DANIEL PURCELL DIEGO QUIROZ SHASHIKUMAR R DINESH R HARISH R IYYANAR R SATYAWAN RAMAWATAR MANOHARA RAO AMARDEEP RATTAN SHUBHRA JYOTI RAY ROBINSON RAYAR PASUPULETI REDDI DHARANI BODUGAM RAJASHEKAR REDDY AMUDAM SRIHARI REDDY MARRI NARESH REDDY UMASANKAR REDDY KOTESWARA REDDY M CHRISTOPHER REITER FEDERICO RIGHI PAUL ROBINSON SEOKHO ROH ASHISH ROKADE RITUPARNA ROY SHUBHAM SAH SRIDEEP SAHA KAMAL SAINI ALICIA SALEH PABLO SALVADOR LAINEZ PRANIT SALVI AJAY SAPKALE AMRITENDU SARKAR SANDIP SAURAV ANDRE SAVAGE ANSHUKUMAR SAVITA ALIAKSANDRA SAZANOVICH JORRIT SCHULTE JEFFREY SCOTT DIVYESH SHAH SHIVANI SHAH SUNITA SHAH HAMID SHAHSAVARI PRASHANT SHAKYA MOHAMMAD SHAMSHAD ADITHYA SHARMA ADITYA SHARMA YOGESH SHELEKAR CHIA-YU SHIH ROHAN SHINDE SEERAMREDD SHIVA KUMAR ANTHONY SIEBEN SALVADOR SIMÓ AVINASH SINGH RUPA SINGH NILESH SINGH BASANNTRAJ SINGH GURKIRAT SINGH JASWAL RICHIE SIU RANIMEKALA SIVAKRISHNA HANNAH SMITH JACOB SORENSEN BOYAN STOYANOV VINAY SUDHINDRAN ARTEM SUKACH DUNABOYINA SUSHMA MILIND DASHARATH SUTAR ANNA SWOPE FAIZAL TAHIR MOHAMMED HETAL TALE PRAKASH TALLA BRYANT TAN DEEPAK TARUN S TERRY THOMPSON OLOV THORING TERENCE TIEU BATTULA TILAK YADAV SEYIT TINTAS FRANCISCO TIRADO MARTIN PIYUSH TIWARI DENIS TOMOV ALEXANDRA TOTH MEGHA TRIPATHI VENKATESH TUMATI JULIE TYLER ALEX UNDERWOOD CHRISTINE UYEMURA SAMUVEL V SHIVAKUMAR VACHISTA FARTADE FRÉDÉRICK VALLÉE JULIE VANANDREWELT SATYENDRA VARMA VEERA VASANTHKUMAR JAN VAVRUSA KARLA VAZQUEZ OSETTI VEERA LAKSHMI RAJKUMAR VEERARAJ RICARDO VELEZ SURYA VENU PATEEL VENUGOPAL ANTOINE VERNEY-CARRON PRAGATI VIJAY KESARKAR KEON VILJOEN ALEKSANDRA VUKOVIC SUMIT WAGHMARE QIAN WANG SAMANTHA WILLIAMS MICHAEL WILMAN DEREK WOLFE MANDY KING SHUEN WONG XUELEI XIE YANGYANG XU PIYUSH YADAV KIRAN YARRA EVELYN YOA KARLY YOHE KIT YU ROHAN VINOD ZADE EDOARDO ZANNELLA PENG ZHANG ZHEN ZHU DARIA ZUBKOVA Production Support ROHAN ASIRIAH MELISSA BELL BERIL BOZDERE LAUREN CAMILLERI LAURA CHAMBERS GUILLAUME CHIAVASSA RITA CUFFARO ANDIE DAVIES MICHAEL FOURNIER MARION GASQUI CHRISTOPH GENWURKER RASMUS HAAPOJA WILLIAM HALL FRANK HARRISON ALWIN K THOMAS JAMES MANN ROBERT MCHUGH ROBERT MOORE COLLETTE NUNES MARIANE ODILON CHANTAL PARTAMIAN JAN PILARES MICHEL RAAD SOWBAKKIA POORNIMA S P G LEILA SCHEMALI IGOR SKLIAR SHANE SMITH ALEX WILKIE JOSEPH WITHERS JULIA ZAHNER VISUAL EFFECTS BY MILL FILM VFX Production RACHELLE BARTAMIAN EVE CHANCELLE VISHAL HALDANKAR ROBIN JOVY MARION LEGAY ANDREW NEWTON ARTHUR SOPORAN Lead Digital Artists GAETAN BORNEUF SIMON LECAVALIER JULIEN LEFEBVRE LUDDNEL MAGNE KEDAR NATH MANAPRAGADA MARGARITA LIZETTE MEZA PIZA JULIEN RECORD NISHAD SHELAR Digital Artists JORY BERTRAND VICTOR BOK ALEJANDRO CABRERA THANA CHA ALEXIS CHOQUARD JOHN DUBOIS BEATRICE FOURNIER BRISEBOIS SANDESH GAVALI SANCHIT GAWALE MICHAELA GULASY CARLOS FREDRICO GUZMAN ROMAN RODOLPHE RICHARD HOAREAU SARAH IDUWE SVAVA JOHANNSDOTTIR RIYAZ KHAN TERRY MARRIOT SANDRINE MERCIER JISU MOON LOICK OLESZAK ADELE OLSAUSKAITE JESSE ONG PHO GARETT MORGAN WALLACE ALEXANDER PRINGLE JINGYUAN QIU PRASHANT RAJ MAURICIO RICALDI YVES JOSEPH SCHULER RICARDO SOLTER WILFRED VOUGNY CHING-KAI YEN Production Support LAURA ANN CHAMBERS MARK CARR MATHIEU DESERT MARTA LASPRA JESSICA RUBEO LILLY VOGELESANG 3D CONVERSION BY DNEG Stereo Creative Team DHIRAJ SUKHEJA VARION PEREIRA HIMANSHU AJMERA SANJIV SABLE MELISANDE VIGEANT WILLIAM BRAGINETZ LYDIA AGUILAR ERIC MITCHELL CHRISTOPHER WATERS NARESH RAWAT MARIA ASAMALI VISHAL R PATEL RAJEEV SAHU M. RAMAKRISHNA VAIBHAV DESHMUKH AMOL PAWAR OMKAR RAHATE VIDYASAGAR KARAMPURI MAHESH MADUR JITENDRA SINGH GAUR BAVINDRA NAMA Stereo Production & Support CHO PARK DEBAJIT BARMAN NICOLE KARLSON CAROLINA KARLSON JAMES TAM JACQUELINE VIGNAVONG ALEXANDER ASTURIAS HECTOR MARTINEZ OLIVIA ROBINSON DHRUV UPPAL GUFRAN KHAN GAGAN KATHURIA SAVIO CRUZ GAUREE PATIL SEERAT BAWA SREEKANTH BOYAPATI SANTOSH SHUKLA LOHIT SHETTY ASHUTOSH KUMAR RAJEEV SHARMA VISUALIZATION BY THE THIRD FLOOR, INC. Visualization Artists ALICAN SERBEST ANDRES PATARROYO ANDREW MCCULLY ANDREW STOVESAND BLANAID MONTAGUE BOBBY STRAIN BRAD BLACKBOURN CHRIS MARK DAWSON DAN ARMSTRONG DAN LANE DIANA MORAWSKI DOMINIC MARTIN DYLAN WYN OWEN ERIC TSUI FILIPE MAGALHÃES FRANCISCO PACHECO HABINI BAE IVAN LOPEZ JACOPO SEBASTIANI JAIME VISEDO JAVIER J. ESPINOZA JIBRAAN TAIMURI JOHANNA HAGSTRÖM JURAJ ZUBAN LEON SCHMIDL MAIKE FIENE MANON HUEZ MARC ELLIS MARGHERITA BALESTRI MATE MEDRICKY MATTHEW SMART MATTHIEU MAILLET MICHAEL MCCREA MIRAN DILBEROVIC NAWEED A KHAN NICHOLAS FREESTON NORA O’SULLIVAN AVERY PAUL NOVOROL PAULINA SOKOL PHIL TSANG QUENTIN SUR RACHEL WRIGHT SAUL TORESAN SOPHIE HILLS STEWART ASH YASHASWI SALANDRI PREVISUALIZATION BY DAY FOR NITE LLC Previs Supervisors RPIN SUWANNATH • BRIAN BURKS Previs Artists BRENDAN CARROLL GIL HACCO JOHN HEWITT MASON KHOO COLTON KIRKEGAARD ALYSSA KYZER ROGER LIU GUSTAV LONERGAN DON REICH DANIEL WEST JAMES WILLINGHAM III “You Can’t Stop the Girl” Written by Bleta Rexha, Alex Schwartz, Joe Khajadourian, Michael Pollack, Nate Cyphert, Evan Sult, Aaron Huff man, Jeff Lin and Sean Nelson Orchestral Arrangement by Geoff Zanelli Produced by The Futuristics Performed by Bebe Rexha Courtesy of Warner Records Soundtrack Available on Produced with the support of the British Film Commission and the UK Government’s Film Tax Relief With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit The filmmakers wish to thank JEFFREY CHERNOV American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 08790) Copyright © 2019 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Category:Credits